MLP Ginger
by ProwlGal
Summary: Ginger somehow traveled into the land of ponys. The Autobots are trying to find a way to get her back. Will they find her or will she stay there forever?
1. Chapter 1

I am going to do a crossover of MLP and Transformers. Ginger is going to start off as a Pegasus and be an alicorn later on. I don't own anything else so let's start!

Chapter One: Mother

Zecora was walking in the Evergreen Forest and she saw Ginger on the ground.

"Well look what I found here a little white filly full of fear. You shall stay with me."

Zecora took ginger to her tree, and started cooking up some stew.

"What should I name you? You are small and white like a little Ginger. Yes your name should be Ginger"

Zecora took Ginger in as her own daughter. Night has fallen and there was a thunderstorm. There was a loud crash of thunder, and ginger ran straight to Zeocra and hid behind her.

"There is nothing to fear little Ginger. The thunder a drums to a beat, and the light is bright there is no need to fear the night."

After that Ginger smiled and fell asleep next to Zecora.

(Morning)

Ginger woke up and she smelled something weird. She saw Zecora putting a lot of weird looking stuff in the pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Your awake little Ginger, I'm making a potion for a friend. I will take you with me to meet her."

"Ok..."

Zecora finished making the potion, and took Ginger to go see Twilight. They arrived at Twilight's house, and they went tin to see if she was home.

"Hi Zecora!"

"Hello Twilight, I want you to meet Ginger."

Twilight smiled at Ginger. "Hi Ginger, I'm Twilight Sparkle nice to meet you!"

"Hi Twilight"

"She doesn't talk much." said Zecora

"Its alright well how about that potion."

"Ah yes, use it when you need to. Some of the ingredients are rare."

"Ok thanks Zecora!"

"Your welcome twilight"

"Bye Ginger!" Twilight smiled and waved goodbye.

Ginger waved back and didn't say anything else.

(Back at the Autobot base)

"Ginger hasn't been back in days! Where is she?!" Miko was worried about Ginger.

Optimus looked over at Miko.

"I'm sure we will find her. Don't worry Miko."

Well that's all I know its not much I will type some up more later. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Ginger! Nothing else! The chapter begins now!

Chapter Two: Learning to Fly

Ginger was sitting on the floor coloring random stuff on her paper. Twilight smiled at her and watched.

"So what are you coloring?" She said happily.

"Just random stuff..." She said with boredom.

"I have an idea! How about I teach you how to fly!"

Ginger sighs and got up.

"Ok fine…"

They went outside and they both saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Twilight! Who's that you got there?"

"Hello Rainbow Dash this is Ginger. I'm going to teach her how to fly."

Rainbow dash landed on the ground.

"Nice to meet yeah! I'm Rainbow Dash!" She said brightly.

"Hi..."

"She doesn't seem excited."

"Yeah I know, she is in a gloomy mood."

"Well let's get this show on the road!"

Rainbow Dash flew up and so did Twilight.

"OK! First off you want to get your wings ready."

Ginger sighed and got her wings out.

"Alright! Now flap them!"

Ginger started to flap her wings.

"Now try to fly!'

Ginger ran and started to fly.

"Whoa!" She started to fly out of control.

Then, Rainbow Dash and Twilight helped Ginger to get flying straight.

"Look your flying!" Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash smiled.

Ginger saw Zecora and she smiled.

"Hi mommy!" ginger said as she was flying by.

Zecora smiled and waved at Ginger.

After an hour of flying ginger was very tired.

Twilight carried her back to the house, and they both waved goodbye to Rainbow Dash. Night was coming soon and Zecora knocked on the door. Twilight opened the door and let Zecora in.

"Thank you for watching her."

"No problem! She had a great time!"

Ginger and Zecora left Twilight's house.

"I'm glad my little Ginger was able to enjoy her flight in the blue sky."

"Yeah I had fun."

Zecora and Ginger fell asleep in the nightmare night.

Well that's all ik short again. But, I will have a chapter that is semi-long.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Ginger! Nothing else! Let's start!

Chapter Three: Magic

Ginger was in the Evergreen Forest looking to do something. The Autobots were trying to find out where Ginger was. She then saw Rainbow Dash flying and flew up after her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Ginger yelled.

Rainbow Dash stopped and saw Ginger.

"What's up Ginger!" She said.

"Nothing, I just saw you flying and wanted to hang out with you."

"Sure! I'm going to Cloudsdale!"

"Can I go?"

"Sure!"

They flew to Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash showed her around.

"You work here?"

"Yep! It's amazing right?"

"Yeah!"

Then she saw the Wonderbotls flying around.

'Awesome!" Rainbow dash squealed.

"What"

"The Wonderbotls!"

"The who?"

"The Wonderbotls! They're the best fliers of all time!"

"Oh, and what's so special about them?"

"They are the fastest fliers of all time!"

"Ok?'

"But, I'm fast too."

"Yeah I know that."

They walked around, and out of nowhere there was a bright blast of magic.

"Whoa! What was that!"

They saw Twilight from the ground her magic out of control. Everything in her sight was different. The trees were able to talk, the flowers had killer vines, and her friends turned into baby ponies.

"We have to stop this1"

"Rainbow Dash no!"

It was too late Rainbow Dash flew to Twilight but was late to stop her, so she was turned into a baby pony. Ginger flew to Zecora's house trying to find a potion to stop her magic. She found Zecora's book and started to make a potion. After a while she finished the potion.

"Twilight! I got a potion!"

"Stay back! I don't want you hurt!"

Ginger growled and threw the potion at her then the magic stopped. Everything was normal but her friends.

"How do I turn them back…"

Then, Princess Celestia came.

"Twilight, you have done a lot of chaos, but everything is back to normal thanks to this young filly here. Now what is your name young one."

"I-I'm Ginger…"

"Thank you Ginger. You saved Twilight."

"Yeah I know but what about her friends?"

Celestia walked over to the crying fillies and turned them back.

"Oh thank you Celestia! My mane was getting ruined." Rarity said.

Celestia smiled and left leaving the group six alone.

Zecora came back and found her pot used.

"She will someday be powerful at magic."

Well this is kinda short hopefully one chapter will be long.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Ginger and nothing else! Let's start!

Chapter Four: Potion

Ginger was going to meet three small fillies like herself. She was looking for something that she was good at. When she was walking around in Ponyville she had to get some things for Zecora. She went into several shops and didn't find anything.

Ginger then saw, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. They also had no cutie marks like her. She walked over to them to ask for some help with her findings.

"Hello um… do you think you can help me finding some of these items."

Scootaloo grabbed the list and looked at it.

"What in the hay you need rain for?"

"Zecora is needing this stuff for a potion she is going to make and other stuff."

"You live with Zecora!" Said Sweetie Bell all shocked.

"Yes, why? What's wrong with that?"

"O-oh it's nothing..." Sweetie Bell said.

"My sister has apples at her farm we have."

"Oh thanks I need ten apples."

The four went to Sweet Apple Acres to get ginger her ten apples.

"Big sis! I need ten apples for a friend!"

"All right Apple Bloom I will get them here soon."

Applejack came back with ten apples and gave Ginger a bag so she could carry them.

"Thanks"

"No problem, and sugar cube what's your name?"

"My name is Ginger."

"What a nice name! I'm Applejack Apple Bloom's older sister."

"Thanks for the bag and apples I must be going now."

"Alright now! Come back anything dear!"

Ginger left the farm and looked around for Scootaloo. She found her with Rainbow Dash and ran quickly.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" She said out of breath.

"What's up Ginger!"

"I need some rain for a potion."

"Ok I will get some for you!" She grabbed the bottle, and went to get a cloud and make some rain.

Ginger waited and watched Rainbow Dash. She came down and gave Ginger her bottle.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash!"

"No problem!" She flew off doing what she needed to do.

She walked around looking for some flowers. She saw Twilight and ran to her.

"Hey Twilight! Can you help me find a rare flower? Zecora needs it to make a potion."

"Sure, what kind is it?"

She looked at the list.

"An uh… Ghost Orchid"

"Ah! I have one at my place!"

Twilight flashed them to her place, and brought down the flower.

"Thanks Twilight!"

"You're welcome Ginger"

Ginger walked back to the Evergreen Forest with all of the she needed for Zecora's potion. She didn't see Zecora yet so she putted the stuff on the table and waited for her. She ended up falling asleep. When she woke up she still didn't see Zecora. She went to Twilight's house, and saw her and Zecora making a potion. Zecora saw her and smiled.

"Hello there young one." She smiled.

"Hi… where were you last night?.."

"Oh sorry I was here helping Twilight."

"Oh…"

"Sorry if you got worried." Twilight said.

"It's ok…" She laid down crying herself to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
